It Was Only an Accident!
by LibbyYehca
Summary: Edmund/OC. Edmund is in a relationship with a woman who is only interested in him because of his title. Melody is just a sarcastic young teenager who eventually gets involved by accident in this mess .
1. not a chapter

**A/N: Hello! I am going to be brewing up a new OC/Edmund love story and currently, I am trying to come up with some good ideas. I also am trying to stear my OC in the direction where she will not be a Mary-Sue. Below are some quotes that I may consider using in the fanfiction. Tips, hints, and ideas of non-mary sues would be much appreciated! This is mainly a draft/brainstorm.**

**These are only quotes and short inserts (ideas i may use)**

**Thanks!**

**NarniaFan**

* * *

**(A/N: I am making Melody my OC. In this small bit, you become aware that Melody is not afraid to say what is on her mind, and that can get her into trouble sometimes. Plus she seems to have a small attitude problem.)**

"Go away now I say," she grabbed another cherry and popped it in her mouth. "Shoo."

Her hazel eyes grew wide and she felt the anger boiling higher and higher inside her. "Excuse me?" She said in disbelief. No one had ever told her to "shoo" before. What gave her that right anyway?

"You heard what I said," Lady Marlie look back at her, her eyes narrowing. "Or do I have to repeat myself?" She looked annoyed.

"You don't _shoo_ me! I am not an animal." She waited but the girl didn't give her a reply. "I can not believe your attitude. It is very tiring and I have had enough of it."

"You work for me and my mother still; and remember, if it weren't for us, you would still be begging for food on the streets." Lady Marlie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked into her small mirror and shrieked. "Look what you did now!" Melody rolled her eyes.

"What now?" She said sarcastically trying to keep herself from laughing.

She looked at Melody in disbelief. "You gave me another line on my forehead! I am growing wrinkles, and I am this young? Bah! Just wait until my mother hears of this."

"What is she going to do?" Melody wrapped her arms against her chest and leaned against the wall. "Is she going to do the same thing as she always does: punish me?"

"You best mind that tongue of yours, Missy."

"Why should I?" She pestered. "Why do you care anyway?"

Lady Marlie got up from her chair and walked towards Melody, her eyes burning. She was not happy at all. They met eye to eye on nothing and Melody just couldn't get along with Lady Marlie at all. "Look here, Miss. Smarty; you are in deep water as it is right now. My mother wouldn't be happy about this either. If I were you, I would march out of this room right now. Oh, and before you do that...my bedchambers needs some tidying up."

Melody kept her head high and her face composed. "Whatever you like, my lady." She snickered and left the Lady by herself. _Finally some peace and quiet...but for how long?_

_

* * *

_

**(A/N: This small bit gives a better description about Lady Marlie and her relationship with King Edmund. It's quite interesting.)**

_Sometimes I wish to believe that I am in love with him, even though I am not. King Edmund is Just, look at his title. He is called King Edmund the Just for a reason. These parties we go to together are boring and nothing exciting. To be honest, the real reason I am with this man is because he's a King. His title mean more to me than anything else. Maybe that is one reason why I am the way I am. Being with the High King would be no different. He is High King after all. I have to have Edmund attached to my hip at all times. He can not be seen with any other woman when I am around, or I will go bonkers! It is not because I am jealous of her or anything pertaining to that matter, it is because I don't want any other rat stealing his heart. He really believes that I love him. Please. The plan was to marry the King and form an alliance for crying out loud! How could this be so hard trying to keep someone with you and only you? He is beginning to fall for _her_ and it simply won't do._

* * *

**(A/N: These now are just random quotes that I had thought about in the spure of the moment.)**

"What just happend?" Lucy whispered to Edmund.

"I'm not sure if I want to find out?" He replied back.

*

"Why me?" Melody questioned. "Out of all the others, why would you pick me? I am not a princess, a dutchess, or a Queen at all."

*

"Would you stop doing that?" Ann sneered at Melody. Melody looked at the older girl confused. "Bitting your nails! It is not lady-like." Ann looked outside the window and sighed. Melody looked down at her hands. "Sorry."

*

"If you can handle trolls, you can handle women."

*

"No wonder you have that attitude," he turned his head towards her direction. "No one understands where you are coming from."

*

"Because you are different."

*

"I have an idea!" Lucy shouted.

*

Melody shivered. "How could he be in love with someone as deranged as her?" Susan shrugged.

* * *

**A/N: I was thinking too that Lady Marlie isn't going to be loved by everyone. The Pevensies know her, but that doesn't mean they like her. Lucy is simply confused and doesn't understand falling in love because she is still young and innocent. Peter and Susan are suspicious of her and have adviced Edmund to watch out, but just ignored his brother and sister. Marlie has Edmund wrapped around her fingers. In fact: she's just using him.)**

**THAT IS ALL THAT I HAVE COME UP WITH SO FAR. OTHERS CAN HELD IF THEY WOULD LIKE TO...YOUR ADVICE WOULD HELP ME A LOT!**

**THANKS AGAIN 3**


	2. embarrasing secret

_Round, round and round we go_

_When it stops you say you don't know_

_But each time I try to stop this ride you say it´s not time_

_"Let Me Go"- David Archuleta_

Chapter 1

The weather was cold outside; Cair Paravel was surrounded my snow, the trees were covered with white snow. Edmund could have had a better day if it weren't for his girlfriend's annoying presence and her ridiculous "sensitivity". He had to put up with it because he loved her. He detested the fact that she was easily disturbed and her mood would change a lot. It was like a roller coaster being involved with her. Edmund didn't know what to do sometimes. He believed that things always got worse before they would get better; but this? But Ed still put up with it all. Peter even mentioned about that too! He remembered his conversation with his brother a few nights ago.

_"I just do not understand when it comes to your relationship with Lady Marlie."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"She would be impossible to work with; but that's just me. We are different people, Edmund."_

_"Marlie has her ups and her downs-" Edmund was cut off by Peter again._

_"But that happens all of the time! I believe she is more of a self-absorbed woman if you ask me," he laced his arms across his chest and groaned._

_"How dare you say that about her."_

_"It's true, Ed. If you do not want to believe me, so be it. But I am just trying to give you advice."_

_Which is..." Edmund turned to his brother expecting him to continue._

_"Just...Just watch out, alright?" There was something about Peters blue eyes that made Edmund want to believe him. But he was too resilient to. Edmund was just too stubborn by the looks of it._

Marlie felt a small ball of snow hit her arm; she turned towards Edmund and scolded him. "That hurt," she frowned and looked up at the sky.

"Fine," Edmund took in a breath; he didn't really want to hurt her feelings in any way. He felt as if he was on thin ice. "It was meant to be a joke, Marlie. You have to understand that." He smiled at her helplessly. "I like seeing you smile, it feels nice."

"That's nice to know, Edmund." Marlie kept her head high and marched past him pushing him slightly. She watched him fall to the ground and laughed to herself and rolled her eyes. "You can pick yourself up, Ed. Don't want you getting cold, now do we?"

"Ha ha," Edmund rose from the white ground and rushed to her. "Are you alright?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you seem...erm...you just seem tense." She was shrewd person and it was hard to keep up with her a lot. Sometimes for the wrong reasons why she was shrewd. She always worried about the littlest things, that made him upset occasionally. Edmund truly felt he was climbing this hill where he would never reach the top. Marlie had this effect on him, and she loved every minute of it; watching him like that didn't make her feel guiltly or sad. "I wanted to know if everything is alright with your family. It doesn't hurt me asking, does it?" His brown eyes gazed into her green emeralds. They were unreadable and impossible to make out.

"Things are fine; but that really isn't any of your business or your concern. If you excuse me, I would like to bathe in my bedchambers." Marlie whispered absent mindedly.

"Go then. You shouldn't be kept waiting," and with that he let her walk away without him. Edmund watched her from the staircase until she was out of site. When was this cycle going to get better? Better yet, when was it going to end?

He walked into the Dinning room and saw Lucy and two of her friends in a circle... sitting indian-style, giggling and smiling. It looked like they were playing a game of some sort because there was a deck of cards in the middle of the circle.

Lucy saw him and waved. "Hello there, Ed!"

"Hello," Edmund replied softly, not as enthusiasticly as Lucy was.

"What's wrong, Ed?" She got up from her feet and went to him.

"It's nothing, Lu." He shook her off of him and sat himself in one of the chairs near the girls.

"It does not look like it is nothing," one of the girls pointed out. She had ash-blonde hair and it was tightly braided. Her bright brown eyes looked at him concerned; her name was Ivanna. Ivanna was wearing a ruby color dress.

"You can tell us what is bothering you," the other one said softly. This girl has short brown hair, a bob styled hairstyle and freckles. Her name was Geogina. Georgina's blue eyes wondered from Lucys to Edmunds. "It musn't be as bad as you think." Her dress was gold.

"She is right, King Edmund," the last girl spoke up. Her name was Madison, and she was the palest of them all. Madisons long dark brown hair flowed down her back, her bangs covered her forhead and her eyebrows. There was something exotic about her: her eyes. They were blue and gray fused together with a green human iris. She played the the trim on her pale pink dress.

"Let us help you with whatever is on your mind?" Lucy said cheerfully. "We can help, right?" She turned her head back to her friends. They smiled and nodded.

"It's just my affair with Lady Marlie."

"Oh," Georgina said softly. "The girl you are with a lot. Is that her? Your girlfriend?" Edmund nodded.

"What's wrong?" Madison grabbed a chair and pulled it close to Edmund. "I love giving advice!"

"What do you know about romance?" Ivanna asked.

"My sister is with a Duke, she told me how to kiss a boy and how to do it right." Madison smiled while Edmund rolled his eyes.

"You really aren't helping, you know," Ed mentioned.

"That is not my point, Ed. But just tell us what's wrong?"

"You girls are young; you aren't even teenagers yet."

"What is a teenager?" Ivanna looked at Lucy confused.

"It is a point in your life where you aren't a little kid anymore," Edmund acknowledged. "I am a teenager. I am soon to be an adult. Only in just two more years until I am one."

"That's nice to know," Lucy chuckled.

"Have you kissed the girl? Marlie, I mean..." Ivanna spoke up. The others leaned in.

"Of course! She's my girlfriend," Edmund commented. "I have kissed her on her cheek."

"We aren't talking about that kind of kiss-" Ivanna was cut off.

"Have you given her the most passionate kiss that you could have ever given her?" Georgina sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Lucy. The two girls laughed and danced around. "Have you ever kissed her in the rain? Kissed her under a rainbow or anything such as that? Is it a fairytale?"

"Alright, stop with the questions girls." He got up from his chair and made his way through the hall and outside towards the stable. Edmund needed alone time. Maybe Phillip would help instead. It would have been embarrasing enough to confess to the four girls that he had not had his first kiss yet.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I know I haven't introduced Melody in the first chapter, but I don't want the whole thing revolving around her and only her and her and him. I don't want to rush this story and rush into any romances. One of my resolutions is to not rush into anything hahaha! Let me know what you think. If it needs improvement, let me know. I'm open for comments and contructive critizism, but it has to be professional and fair obviously!**


	3. melody

**Previously:**

_"Have you given her the most passionate kiss that you could have ever given her?" Georgina sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Lucy. The two girls laughed and danced around. "Have you ever kissed her in the rain? Kissed her under a rainbow or anything such as that? Is it a fairytale?"_

_"Alright, stop with the questions girls." He got up from his chair and made his way through the hall and outside towards the stable. Edmund needed alone time. Maybe Phillip would help instead. It would have been embarrassing enough to confess to the four girls that he had not had his first kiss yet._

**Chapter 2**

Lady Marlie stood in the middle of her bedchambers, not knowing what to do now. Marriage proposals were often talked about now at the castle, but something was not right. There was nothing wrong with Edmund. He was _King Edmund the Just_; what could be wrong with him? Marlie couldn't find an answer to that question. Maybe it was she who had a problem; but she was in denial. She could not even get him to kiss her! She had tried for a few months, but he resisted. It was as if something wasn't right. Marlie knew he wasn't the passionate Casanova type or a Romeo kind of gentlemen, and he was not one to give breathless kisses that would leave you needing air, but a small peck wouldn't hurt, a _small peck_ at least. Marlie thought that maybe she was urging too hard, and being persistent at demanding a kiss. She felt like screaming sometimes, but she kept her composer like she always had. She remembered the other night a few days ago where Edmund went walking around the castle grounds. Marlie had tried to wrap her arms around him, but she could tell he was stiff and uncomfortable. Edmund had never experienced such an intimate moment with a girl, he always thought Peter was so much better at it. He was Magnificent, and Edmund was just _Just; fair_. Edmund didn't know what to do if a girl began kissing him, brushing her lips against his. He panicked at the though. He did not think Ladie Marlie was the right one for him. She was more experienced at flirting with men and she had kissed many of them. Edmund was only eighteen and he was sure that he was going to feel his hormones kick in once he was in the same room with a girl like Lady Marlie. He was sure that his heart would race when he would kiss the girl he wanted to be with. He was sure that he would think about the girl all of the time; and he was sure that Lady Marlie was _not_ the one for _him_. They had nothing in common. Sure...it was true that opposites attract, but it did not feel right.

"He has not had his first kiss, that is embarrassing enough as it is," she mumbled herself. The one thing she worried about was their reputation. She believed that he was too innocent, too innocent for _her_. They were both virgins indeed, but Lady Marlie would have come close to loosing her innocence if it went for her father barging in on her and her lover back a year ago in her bedchambers. Lady Marlie has had no intimate interaction like that in some time, and secretly she was craving for it. She couldn't force Edmund to do something like that. He was a King, and he was fair and caring. That won't happen for a long time once they were to be married. Then Marlie thought to herself: **Would King Edmund actually marry Lady Marlie?**

Lady Marlie's thoughts were interrupted once she heard a knock on her door. She growled quietly to herself. "Who is it?" There was small hiss that rolled off of her tongue.

"Melody..." The girl from the other side of the door answered. Lady Marlie quietly groaned. "Is it alright if I come in?"

She rolled her eyes, "It does not matter...enter." Her voice was neutral; no enthusiasm in it.

A girl that was about the same height and age as Lady Marlie entered into the bedroom. Her hair was strawberry blond with light blond highlights from being in the sun a lot. She looked into the room with her emerald eyes, now suddenly wide. "Miss, you are not ready for your ride with King Edmund. Is there something wrong?"

Lady Marlie didn't answer right away. It was as if she was thinking...more like pondering. After moments had passed, she turned her head and looked at the girl near her. "I have decided to not attend today, I am not feeling up to standards right at the moment."

"But you were fine a while ago outside with him-."

"Do not question your master," Marie shot a finger towards Melody. When she wasn't looking, the servant rolled her eyes. "I do not wish to talk to you about my personal life. Someone like yourself would not understand."

Melody's mouth dropped. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"You've never been in an affair, simple as that."

"But that doesn't mean I do not know anything about that area. That does not mean I am stupid." She placed her hand on her hip and leaned against the wall, appalled. "Sure I haven't been in love or in the arms of the opposite sex, but I do understand. I do know."

Marlie let out a small laugh before she took a cherry and placing it in her mouth. "Of course you do, you know _everything_. That is why my mother chose you to be our maid; you know everything." She let out a small growl when the second everything came from her mouth. It felt a bit harsh, but Melody thought that she deserved it. Truly, she did feel like she knew everything, she was always headstrong and independent. Melody always thought that she didn't need anyone to help her. She didn't even feel that she was capable of falling_ in_ love with someone.

"Well that is all for now." Melody stood their for a few more moments until she heard Lady Marie cough slightly. "Go away now I say," she grabbed another cherry and popped it in her mouth. "Shoo."

Her hazel eyes grew wide and she felt the anger boiling higher and higher inside her. "Excuse me?" She said in disbelief. No one had ever told her to "shoo" before. What gave her that right anyway?

"You heard what I said," Lady Marlie look back at her, her eyes narrowing. "Or do I have to repeat myself?" She looked annoyed.

"You don't _shoo_ me! I am _not_ an animal." She waited but the girl didn't give her a reply. "I can not believe your attitude. It is very tiring and I have had enough of it. I have tried to be nothing but respectful for quite sometime, but you do not care at all. Your attitude is very bothersome I will add."

"You work for me and my mother still; and remember, if it weren't for us, you would still be begging for food on the streets." Lady Marlie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked into her small mirror and shrieked. "Look what you did now!" Melody rolled her eyes.

"What now?" She said sarcastically trying to keep herself from laughing.

She looked at Melody in disbelief. "You gave me another line on my forehead! I am growing wrinkles, and I am this young? Bah!" Marlie groaned. "Just wait until my mother hears of this."

"What is she going to do?" Melody wrapped her arms against her chest and leaned against the wall. "Is she going to do the same thing as she always does: punish me?"

"You best mind that tongue of yours, Missy."

"Why should I?" She pestered. "Why do you care anyway?"

Lady Marlie got up from her chair and walked towards Melody, her eyes burning. She was not happy at all. They met eye to eye on nothing and Melody just couldn't get along with Lady Marlie at all. "Look here, Miss. Smarty; you are in deep water as it is right now. My mother wouldn't be happy about this either. If I were you, I would march out of this room right now. Oh, and before you do that...my bedchambers needs some tidying up." She said as she looked around deliberately.

Melody kept her head high and her face composed. "Whatever you like, _my lady_." She snickered and left the Lady by herself. _Finally some peace and quiet...but for how long anyway?_

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! I hope this chp was to your liking. I know it's only the second chapter, but I am going to be adding more dialogue and stuff like that in the near future. I have delayed this story for a month, and I feel like my readers shouldn't be left hanging. I will try my hardest to update when I can. **

**Reviews would be nice to..constructive critisism is good, but not flames please. I am attempting to make Melody NOT a MARY-SUE. Later on there will be more that unfolds.**

**Until next time...**

**review!**


	4. wow what a nice first encounter

_**RECAP:**_

_"You best mind that tongue of yours, Missy."_

_"Why should I?" She pestered. "Why do you care anyway?"_

_Lady Marlie got up from her chair and walked towards Melody, her eyes burning. She was not happy at all. They met eye to eye on nothing and Melody just couldn't get along with Lady Marlie at all. "Look here, Miss. Smarty; you are in deep water as it is right now. My mother wouldn't be happy about this either. If I were you, I would march out of this room right now. Oh, and before you do that...my bedchambers needs some tidying up." She said as she looked around deliberately._

_Melody kept her head high and her face composed. "Whatever you like, my lady." She snickered and left the Lady by herself. Finally some peace and quiet...but for how long anyway?_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Wow, what a nice first encounter**

*****

Melody kicked the small pebble in front of her as she walked through the courtyard away from Cair Paravel. She then bent down, grabbed it, and threw it as hard as she could towards the sea. "Who does she think she is, talking to me like that?" She threw her arms up while muttering to herself.

"A Princess?" A badger by the name of Thumperwinkle answered from behind. She turned her head towards him and looked straight into his chocolate brown eyes. _Oh my gosh, he looks so cute. _

"I know that," Melody rolled her eyes and huffed. "But that doesn't mean she can order everyone around-"

"Including yourself?" Thumperwinkle questioned.

"Even though I am only her servant and nothing more, if would sure be nice to see her being respectful for a change." With that she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well is she not?" The badger's expression turned into confusion.

"I... It is just that...wait, why am I talking to you about this? Have you been following me?" Melody asked, determined to not drop her guard.

"I just saw you leaving the castle and it seemed as if you were anry about something." The badger added innocently.

"Well, for that you are correct." Melody didn't speek for a short while. All she did was stare.

"Am I bothering you then?" Thumperwinkle asked softly. She began to think if he was intimidated by the way she was acting.

Melody shook her head and turned to him. "No, of course not. I don't want to be rude or anything." She turned back to took out towards the sea. "I think I am in enough trouble as it is."

"Oh, well then...would you like to talk some more? If you would like." He added.

"Sure, why not." She tried to sound cheerful, but she felt everything but that. She felt as if she was on edge. Melody bent down and sat on the grass next to the badger.

"I am wondering about one thing."

"What is it?"

"You said that Lady Marlie is not respectful towards you? Is that right?" The girl nodded.

"She _is_ in the presence of the Kings and Queens, and including Aslan himself. When it comes to behind closed doors, it is nothing but intimidating in her existence alone. Lady Marlie surely thinks she will get away with hiding this mask of perfection; but at the same time she is mainly at sea; lost." She became silent for a moment and gazed out towards the ocean. "Besides, I have no one to talk to about these kinds of affairs." She turned her direction towards Thumperwinkle. "Forgive me if I do sound bitter."

"It is quite alright, miss. But when you mean by you have no one to talk to, you can converse with Queen Susan or Queen Lucy. They are girls afterall." He chuckled and his smile shimmered where it brought the girl to smile as well. "Susan is only just a few years older than you. I do not think she would mind having a chat about anything that is on your mind. She is very gentle, remember that."

"Mmhmm," she mumbled and took a deep breath. "The ocean looks lovely at this time."

"It sure does, miss."

She looked down at him, "You can call me Melody... what is your name?"

"Thumperwinkle."

"It is nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Melody."

"I wonder what would it be like if I were living in the ocean."

"Well, for one: you wouldn't need air to breathe, you would have gills; and gills help you breathe underwater."

Melody turned her head to see who was behind them.

"Hello, my King," Thumperwinkle nodded. "Good afternoon. What brings you here at this time of day?"

"The weather is very nice and I have to say the same about the sea as well," Edmund took another step toward them.

"Yes, King Edmund; it is," Thumperwinkle then suddenly got up on his feet. "If you excuse me I must be off."

"Where are you going?" Edmund said playfully.

"Lucy and I are going to go on a stroll around the grounds. That is what she loves to do now, just walk around the castle and admire the scenery." With that he laughed quietly.

"I shouldn't keep you then, have fun and keep Lucy with you always."

"Of course, your majesty." With that the badger nodded one final time and wobbled away from the two. Edmund was standing in the same place a few feet from Melody with his hand on the pommel of his sword. She looked at him for a moment, then she noticed he was not staring at her, but he was staring at the clear blue ocean in front of him.

Edmund then snapped out of his trance and met her eyes. "How are you enjoying the view from here of the ocean?" He added.

She shrugged, "it's alright, I suppose. What are you doing out _here_? Don't you have duties you need to attend to? You are a King, you know."

"Yes, but sometimes it is better to not stay indoors for all of your life."

"True," there was an short pause and an awkward silence. Melody didn't feel like talking, all she wanted to do was admire the Seven Seas for how long she could until she had another confrontation with Lady Marie.

"Why do feel that way?" Edmund spoke up, his voice never broke and she automaticly knew what he was talking about.

"About?" She really wanted to know if he really knew.

"I love Marlie, and I don't understand how you could think of her that way."

"She_ is_ disrespectful." Melody pointed out while avoiding his eyes.

"That is _not_ true," He defended.

"How would you know? You truely do not know what kind of person she is."

"Are you jealous?"

Melody looked at him appalled. "Excuse me?" This wasn't happening, no. This was not happening. He was accusing her of envying towards her master, Lady Marlie. "Everyone's under her spell, so why not get married." She mumbled.

"You heard what I said. I expect an apology."

"What is there to be jealous about?" Edmund lifted one of his brows. "And I am not apologizing for saying how I feel."

"You were talking about _my_ romantic companion! How dare you accuse her-"

"Ed!" Melody was thankful now. Susan had come out of Cair and rushed over towards him. "Ed, everyone is waiting for you."

"What for?" He said sternly, obviously not in a good mood because of Melody. He never took his eyes off her, and not in a good way.

"We need the final preporations for the ball for next week. Everything is all set, but before Lucy leaves, she wanted to ask you a few things. About a few of our guests arriving..." She trailed off.

"Alright then, let's get back inside." Edmund said to his older sister, and left with her without saying goodbye or resolving the small arguement with Melody.

Melody huffed and wrapped her arms around herself. _I knew I shouldn't have told that badger anything._


	5. Be The Adult & Apologize

_**RECAP:**_

_"You heard what I said. I expect an apology."_

_"What is there to be jealous about?" Edmund lifted one of his brows. "And I am not apologizing for saying how I feel."_

_"You were talking about my romantic companion! How dare you accuse her-"_

_"Ed!" Melody was thankful now. Susan had come out of Cair and rushed over towards him. "Ed, everyone is waiting for you."_

_"What for?" He said sternly, obviously not in a good mood because of Melody. He never took his eyes off her, and not in a good way._

_"We need the final preparations for the ball for next week. Everything is all set, but before Lucy leaves, she wanted to ask you a few things. About a few of our guests arriving..." She trailed off._

_"Alright then, let's get back inside." Edmund said to his older sister, and left with her without saying goodbye or resolving the small argument with Melody._

_Melody huffed and wrapped her arms around herself. I knew I shouldn't have told that badger anything._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Be The Adult & Apologize**

*****

"Is it going to be a regular gathering, or can it be golden masquerade? A masquerade will be splendid! What color are the decorations? Susan, when will we get out gowns from the shop? what are we going to-"

"Lucy, you ask so many questions," Susan laughed and sat next to her sister along with Peter, Edmund, and a few others from the castle. There were going to be more guests for the upcoming ball, more people than the ones previously prepared. Edmund wasn't the social type as Lucy and Susan was. Peter always danced with the pretty girls while he stood on the sidelines and watched the others laughing and having time. He felt like he was in a crowd where he didn't know a single soul. If felt weird, but he didn't care. If a girl asked for a dance, why turn it down? It was with a beautiful girl, and he was not the best dancer. He felt completely embarrassed whenever he danced with a girl.

"Everyone in masks will be delightful!" Lucy said cheerfully, her eyes smiling as well as her face. "Oh, Peter...we must, it will be wonderful."

"Every single person will wear masks to conceal their true identity, that sounds nice, Lu." Peter smiled.

"But how will we know who each other is?" Edmund pointed.

"By our clothes silly," Marlie looked up from the table and took his hand in hers. "It won't be as if they are dressed the same. Besides, I can point you out in any crowd," with that she press her lips against his cheek. For some reason Edmund never felt his heart skip beats when she would kiss him or even attempt to. He felt like she was clingy, always wanting to be by him, and it was becoming an annoying matter. Even though he loved her, he was beginning to have second thoughts about their relationship. Would it work out? Would they marry each other? What was going to happen? He was committed to her for a few months, did he need..possibly a break from her? To expand and explore who he is. Maybe the best thing to do was to break things off, for now.

"Then it is settled," Peter looked up. "A golden masquerade it is."

Lucy clapped her hands and hugged her older brother. "I simply can't wait for next week. Susan, we have to pick our dresses now!"

"I know what mine will be, a lovely golden silk flowing down with a strapless blouse." Marlie announced.

"That's nice," Susan said without the rude tone she would have liked to use. Susan did not like Marlie, neither did Peter. But they tolerated her because he loved her and they didn't want him to be broken without her. Peter felt uncomfortable around her because of her seduction she used twice on him. Susan was not intimidated by her, just tired of her cocky attitude. Once when Marlie and Peter were alone together she comforted him with placing her arm on his shoulder while running her hand up and down slowly. The second time she tried to kiss him, but he resisted and backed away from her. He knew it would be wrong, and it would hurt his little brother. Peter was use to women, but Marlie was another case. She was like a bee who wouldn't fly away.

Marlie waited for everyone to leave until it was her and Peter again. This time she wanted him to kiss her, she did not want to be denied a second time. "A masquerade," she said in a soft voice while she got up from her chair. Her hand traced the pattern on the table.

Peter nodded.

"Mysterious, isn't it."

"If you say so," Peter tried to make his way to the door, but Marlie beat him to it. She closed it and drew her attention back to him. Marlie smiled and brought her hands around his neck.

"You're very handsome, do you know that?" She caressed his cheek with one hand. "The way your eyes dance, your hair shines in the light. You're perfect."

"And Edmund isn't?" He took her hands and brought them back towards her. Peter looked at her sternly. "My brother loves you, and I would love to see him happy." Marlie didn't say anything. "How could you just use him?" A shed of disgust rang in his voice as well as dissapointment. "He is my _brother_." He managed to move past Marlie and exit the room.

* * *

"The ball is going to be a masquerade," Melody's older sister said. Melody looked at her bewildered.

"How do you this?" She asked.

"I overheard the Kings and Queens discussing it a short while ago." Melody was silent. "It will be fun."

"I bet it will," she grabbed an apple and bit it.

"We must go, it will be nice to dance with men we haven't met yet. You would like that, would you?"

"I don't know, there will be masks and it feels weird to me, not knowing who anyone is."

"Who knows," her smile smiled. "Maybe you'll meet a handsome stranger."

"How will I know if he is handsome?" She wasn't going to keep her hopes up. It was just another dance where she was not going to be.

"The way he dances, and the way he brings himself."

"Does that really matter?" Melody thought her sister was making those things up.

"I went to a masquerade with Marlie and her mother and it was nice, and yes, I did meet a handsome stranger." She laughed. "But we do not talk anymore. The letters stopped coming and I told myself it was time to move on. Please, Melody, come with me."

"Why? Marlie won't want me-" She stopped in mid sentence. "She wont-"

"See you," Her sister finished for her.

"Alright, we will go, but make sure her and her mother do not know. We will be in so much trouble if they find out." They smiled and hugged each other. "But I don't have anything to wear."

"Do not worry about that, sister," she jumped off the bed in their room and pranced to the wardrobe by the window. She tugged at random dresses. "I have two, perfect," she muttered. "Here."

There was a gown that she laid on the bed. It was indeed gold, but it made Melody think about their mother. It was their mother's wedding dress.

"I can't wear this! Mother's dress; she married our father in this."

"...and you will go to the party wearing it." She simply said. Melody rolled her eyes and moved across the bed to get a better look at the gown. It didn't matter that it was old, it looked wonderful in her eyes. It was a dramatic fairytale gown with a satin bodice and an organza full skirt. The wedding dress had a lace up corset back, long train with bustle, beading to the bust-line, and scatter beading to the train. Melody admired the gown. "Now we need our masks." Melody's sister went to the vanity across the bed and began opening a few drawers. She heard her squeal in delight, running back to the bed. "Here they are."

"Where did you find these?"

"When I heard a masked ball in the works a week ago, I began working on them. Believe me, paper mache is not as easy as it looks."

"You even painted it? It must have took you a while to make it perfect."

"Like I said, it wasn't easy as it looked." She smiled.

Melody put the mask on. "How does it look?"

"Lovely, Melody." She smiled. "I'll help you into the dress the day before the ball, it is a little early for that." They giggled.

"I'm thankful, that you are my sister, Allein."

"I feel the same. I'm happy that I am not an only child."

"Ally?" Her voice changed drastically.

"What is it?" Allein grew worried.

"I said a few things about Lady Marlie...to a badger."  
Allein looked around and her head turned slightly. "Beg your pardon?"

"I told the animal I did not like her, and that I thought of her as an unrespecting little princess."

Allein's eyes went wide. "Did anyone find out?"

"Her lover." She said flatly.

"Melody!"

"I know! I thought I heard someone from a distance."

"You need to say you are sorry."

She almost gaged. "I beg your pardon? Me?"

Allein rolled her eyes. "I know you heard me, Melody. Be the adult and apologize."

Melody knew deep down she insulted Marlie; but really, she insulted King Edmund. The attack was pointing towards him as well, not only to Marlie. She knew that he would most likely hate her after that encounter, well...she thought most likely he would not like her or have anything to do with her.

"What if he won't forgive me. I did hurt his feelings, Marlie is his girlfriend...his _romantic companion_."

"He said, _that_?" Melody nodded. "He will let it slide."

"Oh, and how would you know this?"

"He is_ Just_." That was something to think about.


	6. A Kind and Just New Friend

_**RECAP:**_

_"You need to say you are sorry."_

_She almost gaged. "I beg your pardon? Me?"_

_Allein rolled her eyes. "I know you heard me, Melody. Be the adult and apologize."_

_Melody knew deep down she insulted Marlie; but really, she insulted King Edmund. The attack was pointing towards him as well, not only to Marlie. She knew that he would most likely hate her after that encounter, well...she thought most likely he would not like her or have anything to do with her._

_"What if he won't forgive me. I did hurt his feelings, Marlie is his girlfriend...his romantic companion."_

_"He said, that?" Melody nodded. "He will let it slide."_

_"Oh, and how would you know this?"_

_"He is Just." That was something to think about._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Melody walked through the corridors warily, wondering where she could find the Just King. She didn't feel that she had to apologize in the beginning; however, she felt later that she needed to. Melody gossiped about Lady Marlie and coincidentaly, Edmund overheard the conversation. Even though he was King Edmund the Just, she had her doubts about him forgiving her. They did not know each other, but she saw him a good fair amount of times around the castle. He had duties to attend to after all, he was a King. Her heart beats began to quicken she saw him leaving a room unknown to her. "King Edmund!" She shouted.

He turned his head and saw it was her. "Hello," he said, but it was not a friendly hello.

"I wanted to talk to you," Melody said, unsure what to say next.

"Alright then," they began walking in the same pace. "Speak."

Melody rolled her eyes. "I shall not if you are ordering me to."

The King sighed, "tell me what you are thinking, then. Does that suit you?"

"Yes," she didn't say anything for a moment, but opened her mouth once more. "I wanted to say I am sorry."

"You are sorry for gossiping about Lady Marie, correct?"

"Is there anything else I should be sorry for?" Her patience was growing thin.

He scratched his head, "maybe." Edmund though hard. "Ah yes, and for your attitude as well."

She almost chocked at what he said. "My _what_?" She laughed at what he mentioned. "You _must_ be joking."

He was taken aback from her reaction. "Well yes, it did hurt my feelings. I felt offended as well."

Melody huffed and groaned, Edmund noticed she didn't like being told what to do, neither did she like admiting to wrong doing. "I am sorry for what I said before; I am sorry that I offended you; and I am sorry that I did not keep it to myself." She let out a small smile.

The dark haired King smiled as well. "You are forgiven, then."

She looked at him confused again. "Is that it, then?"

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss with me?"

_Was there?_

"I...I'm not sure. But I am greatuful this happened the way it did. You aren't mad at me?" She asked.

"Life is too short to hold grudges, so why bother staying mad with you?"

_True_, she thought.

"Well it was nice, having this talk," Melody said softly. She looked at him closely; his dark hair had made him more attractive, his almond shaped eyes were handsome, as well as himself. Melody wanted to stare into those chocolate brown eyes, but she could not. Kind and Just Edmund was in a relationship with her mistress. "I must be off...maids work."

"I understand," he said. "I shall see you later?"

Melody nodded. "Sure," with that she smiled mentally and turned her heal and walked the other direction.

"Wait!" She heard him call, and turned her head. "May I ask what is your name?"

She laughed and curtsied. "It is Melody, your Majesty."

"Melody," she nodded. "That is a pretty name."

"Why thank you, but I do wonder why my parents named me with that name."

Edmund shrugged, "I do not know, but I shall not keep you from your duties."

"Alright, I shall see you around the castle, then."

Edmund nodded and walked the other way. They departed from each other and made their way to their daily routines.

* * *

**(HOURS FROM THE MASQUERADE)**

"You will never believe what happened, again." Peter went on to one of his dressers.

"Do tell...but only if you wish, your Highness," the dresser said.

"Lady Marlie tried to kiss me," he said still in disbelief.

"Oh, well that is not very good, now is it." It was not a question. "Has she done this before?" The boy questioned.

Peter nodded. "Twice, when Edmund and no one else are around," he looked around his room. "I can't understand how he could be in love with someone like Marie."

"I have no power to say anything of it, your Majesty. I do not want to get into any sort of trouble, I can not afford it."

The High King nodded, "I understand, Percy."

"But may I ask one question?" The boy asked innocently.

"Of course," Peter smiled warmly. "Ask away."

At first he hesitated, "are you excited for the upcoming masquerade?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am."

**-*-**

"There is something I would like to discuss with you, Marlie." Edmund started, he stopped for a moment. He didn't want to scare her. "I want to ask you if you are really in love with me."

"Why would you ask that?" She smirked and rested her head against his chest. Her plan had to stay in effect. It could not falter; she wanted the title, the crown.

"Marlie, you are not answering my question." Marlie remained silent. "I have fallen for you, but I am not sure if I am still _in_ love with you."

Her eyes snapped open and she immediately shot a surprised look up at him. "Excuse me? What do you mean?" Marlie snapped.

"Nothing is perfect, as well as no one..."

"What makes you say this." Her heart began to race, she could feel the beats increasing.

"Please do not deny it. I saw you-"

She closed her eyes and opened them again. "How could you say something like that!? I love you!"

"But do you mean it?" He locked his eyes on her, but she was not returning his gaze. "Do you share the affection as I did?"

"..._did_?" She said in disbelief. "You do not love me anymore?"

"I am sorry, Marlie." He began to walk away from her.

"Edmund! Is this really over? How could you say this? Why would you do this?"

"Peter and Susan were right this whole time." He mumbled.

"I have no idea what you are speaking about." The walls were closing in on her.

"You tried to seduce my older brother." Edmund leaned against the wall and wrapped his arms against his chest. "Are you even concerned about how I feel?"

"You're not in love with me anymore, so what does it matter to you?" She spat viciously. her anger was boiling.

"I still have feelings for you, little feelings though. They began to diminish over a period of time. You were my first girlfriend, and I wanted it to be special, but it has been a mess to be honest." He was speaking through his heart, he truly was not a happy man. For a while, he began to question his relationship with the Princess. He was not comfortable with kissing her ever, it did not feel right whatsoever!

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked softly, as well as bitterly.

"You are not the one for me." Edmund realized finally. "...and as of today, we are not going to the ball: together."

"Fine then, I will have a better night without you attached to me all of the time!" Marlie grabbed the nearest book and threw it in the Kings direction, thankfully he was lucky enough to dodge the attack.

"I'm sorry!" He tried to say, but she was not listening to him.

"Take it back," she said.

"Take what back?" He asked with confusion.

"All of it; this argument...the accusations...everything." Lady Marlie felt herself slipping to the marble floor, sobbing and in tears at the moment. She felt attacked, abused, and thrashed at. "None of it ever happened. Please don't walk away." She pleaded as two drops fell from her cheeks. "I do, Edmund. I love you, Edmund Pevensie. What do I have to do to make you believe that I truly love you? Anything?"

Edmund stood in his place, uncertain about what he should do. The girl before him was on the ground and crying. He could not stand the sight of an upset being in view, that was his weakness. She was completely venerable in front of him. Edmund couldn't help but feel sorry.

"Marlie," he whispered. Edmund moved toward her. She covered herself from him, not wanting anyone seeing her, including him. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her frail body, still shaking uncontrollably. He could feel his heart break, watching his beloved shead tears in front of him. It felt like an arrow being shot in his heart. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Please, Edmund. Don't say a word." They stayed like that for a short while until she began to calm down.

"I take _everything_back, all of it," he kissed her forehead while rubbing her back. He panicked at the though of her attacking him again. That moment startled him. Edmund worried about how angry she really was. Was she being completely honest with him?

"Will...you...still take court me to the ball?"

"Of course, love. Anything for you."

"Thank you," she whispered. When he didn't notice, Marlie's frown turned into a crocked and twisted smile.

* * *

"Will you hold still."

"I can't help it, Allein." Melody hissed. Allein was trying to tighten the dresses corset. "The dress is tight."

"Wow, I _wonder_why our parents gave you the name Melody," Allein mentioned sarcastically.

"Will you stop," she sneered.

"Why are you convincing me to help you with the dress?"

"I want to see if it fits perfectly. What if it has any holes or something?" Allein moved away from her sister and looked her over.

"Look in the mirror."

Melody did so, what she saw was breath taking. Their mothers dress was a perfect fit! The skirt flowed when she moved, Melody felt like a real princess in her own fantasy. She was happy that she could let her guard down with her older sister. Allein understood her better than anyone else. They were best friends, they told each other everything. They understood how each other acted, the way they did things...etc. Their strong sisterly bond made Lady Marlie enviously because she had no love like that, her mother was not her best friend, unfortunately.

Allein?"

"Yes?"

"Why does Marlie's mother take you places instead of me?" She wanted to know why, and she wanted the honest truth.

"I do not know to tell you truth. Marlie could be threatened by your presence? I do not know, sadly. But the ball is in a few hours. Let it be another good memory, please." Melody smiled and reached out for her sister. "You're wearing your pendant," Allein noticed when she glanced at the necklace a second time. "You never wear it."

"I know, but I felt like it completes the dress." She looked at herself another time in the mirror. "I never thought I could look so..."

"Beautiful?" Melody nodded.

"If you put it that way, sure." Melody didn't know how to curl her hair, so she asked her older sister to do so, because she knew Allein could fix hair nicely into buns, curls...etc. In some sort, she felt as if she were a real princess and her prince charming was waiting, his face concealed with a mask to hide his identity, so that the girl wouldn't know who he was. It would be nice to have a dance with a boy, or a man. Melody didn't know what she was getting herself into, she had never been involved in such an event. She felt the rush as well as the anticipation of what would and what could happen later that night.

"When everyone is in the ballroom, you should make your way through the servants quarters. No one will think about being their once the Kings and Queens have made themselves settled in the Great Hall. Allein grabbed a cloak from under her bed and handed it to her sister. Allein and Melody had arranged a plan where Melody would sneak into the Golden Masquerade without anyone knowing so. Once again, she had used her mouth into more trouble because of it.

"Are you sure it will work out?" Melody began to doubt it all, the possibly of being caught occured in her mind. What it Marlie noticed her maid gone? Suspicion would fly through the small family, and the plan could be ruined.

"Quit doubting, Melody. She or her mother will no who you are, your mask will hide who you really are." Allein handed Melody's mask to her as she made final touches to her makeup. She looked at her sister one final time before leaving. "You do look very beautiful, keep that in mind."


End file.
